Birthday Blessings
by LoisAndClarkSuperfan
Summary: It is Daphne's birthday, and while she thinks she will enjoy the peace and solitude of time alone, she quickly learns how blessed she is by the chaos of her life. A birthday gift for my dear friend iloveromance. :) one-shot


**So, I can't remember the last time I wrote a Niles and Daphne story...or even the last time I wrote a one-shot, but this idea came to me and so I thought I'd go ahead and do it. I wanted to write something in honor of my friend Andrea (iloveromance) for her birthday Monday...so Happy Birthday Andrea! I hope you enjoy this! *hugs***

The room was dark and still, and as she lay in bed content to remain under the warmth of the comforter, Daphne realized it was too quiet…too still, and the oddity of the experience forced her to startle to wakefulness. She sat up in bed, looking around the room and realizing she was all alone. The curtains were drawn, with only the slightest hint of light shining through the seams and she turned her head, noticing a single red rose, adorning a silver tray on the bedside table. She lifted the thin crystal vase, smelling the rose and smiling when she saw the card sitting on the tray alongside one of her favorite pastries from the bakery down the street. Lifting the special treat to her lips, she cherished the subtle sweetness of the first bite and sat it back on the plate, picking up the card and opening it.

_My Darling Daphne,_

_I know you were not thrilled at the idea of spending your birthday at the school carnival. So instead, I've decided to take the kids myself and let you enjoy a peaceful day at home alone. You deserve it. We love you._

_Niles_

She felt a single tear sliding down her cheek, suddenly ashamed of her actions the day before when after months of excitement from her children surrounding the school carnival, she'd spent the day listening to them argue over nothing in particular, complain about what she'd served for dinner, and refuse to go to bed on time. She'd had enough of their whining and bickering and in one moment of anger had shouted that they weren't going. It was her birthday and she could spend it any way she wanted. Of course seeing the shock on their little faces let her know immediately that she'd overreacted, but it had been a long day and she was tired and they weren't behaving…she'd reached her limit and yelled out the only punishment that came to mind. When Niles came home late that evening after his wine club, she'd told him what had happened and he assured her the kids would get over it, but she wasn't so sure, and eventually she'd told the children they could go after all. Later that night, snuggled close in her husband's arms, she admitted her dread as she talked about the carnival and she knew he felt the same. While she was the one who was always excited and eager to do the fun and silly things, Niles never felt comfortable with it. So the fact that he'd gone in her place, giving her the gift of some rare time alone, made the gesture even more selfless.

She finished the pastry and gave the rose one final sniff before grabbing her robe and paddling her way into the en suite bathroom. She ran the hot water, watching as the lavender scented bubbles rose to the top of the tub and then slowly lowered herself into the steamy water. She couldn't remember the last time she'd enjoyed a hot bath. Usually the water was lukewarm at best by the time she made it to the tub after numerous interruptions from the children. Most of the time, she bypassed the bath all together and ended up with a quick shower. She needed this time alone more than she'd even realized, and as she let the bubbles caress her soft skin she wished Niles could be there with her. Moments alone were few and far between nowadays. She missed the couple time.

Wrapping herself in one of Niles's favorite Egyptian cotton towels, she looked in the mirror, noticing not for the first time the tiny lines around her eyes. She wasn't getting any younger, and neither were her children. The baby years were long gone, and the teen years seemed to loom just around the corner. She walked into the bedroom, grabbing an album off the book shelf, sitting on the bed and opening it slowly. She smiled at David's first picture. Her oldest son, born in a veterinarian's office on his grandfather's wedding day had always been as impulsive and full of surprises as his entrance into the world. She stared at his tiny face in the picture, noticing how much he resembled his father even then and thinking of how he was probably giving Niles a run for his money at the carnival. At ten years old, David loved to play jokes on people, was full of energy and would rather run or bounce than sit or stand still. While he had been blessed with Niles's blonde hair and gentle smile, that was where the similarities ended and Daphne sometimes worried that Niles would have a difficult time relating to a little boy who loved sports and playing outside more than reading and playing the piano, but once Niles realized his son wasn't going to have the same interests as him, he'd made a consistent effort to find joy his son's favorite things and that made Daphne love him even more.

She turned the page in the album, grinning at her younger son's newborn photo. He looked like her, with his unruly brown hair and more profound features, but Charles had such a calm spirit, even before he was born. She remembered how she'd longed to feel him kick when she was pregnant, but he rarely would. Even now he was a shy eight year old, often hiding behind one of his parents when they'd visit friends or go to parties. She was sure Charles was clinging to Niles this very minute, unsure of the games and activities at the carnival. Niles was so good with him though. He understood Charles in a way no one else seemed to, and could often persuade the little boy to try new things when Daphne had given up hope. She was grateful for that because while she loved both of her sons equally, she could relate more to David and it made her happy Niles could relate to Charles in a way she couldn't.

Turning to the next page she stared into the face of her youngest child, little Amelia Grace and tears pooled in her eyes. Years…they had tried for years to have a third baby and Daphne had longed for a little girl, but it just wouldn't happen. Finally the doctor told them it never would. Just when she'd begun to accept the fact that she'd never have the little girl she'd always dreamed of, Niles surprised her by suggesting they look into adoption. It had taken a little over two years and multiple interviews and meetings with birth mothers and attorneys, but eventually a young college student had chosen them. The birth mother told them she was sure her baby was a boy, but at that point Daphne wanted another baby so badly that it didn't matter anymore. She was going to be a mother again and that was the most important thing. So it came as quite the shock when standing in the delivery room, watching this young woman give birth to her child, the doctor announced it was a girl. She still remembered the tears in Niles's eyes as he held their little girl for the first time and there was no doubt in her mind that he loved this child every bit as much as their other two. Biology meant nothing…and even though their daughter looked like neither of them with her bright red curls and sparkling green eyes, she was every bit their child and at three years old, she was spoiled rotten by everyone from her parents and brothers to her uncle and grandpa. She was the center of their universe…and she knew it.

"What am I doing?" Daphne sighed, closing the album and standing from the bed. She walked to the closet, grabbing jeans and a sweatshirt and dressing quickly. Then she threw her hair in a ponytail and decided not to bother with makeup. Rushing to the car, the only place she wanted to be on her birthday was with her family.

"David, please settle down," Niles shook his head as the ten year old ran from one end of the cafeteria to the other.

"Can we get popcorn?" he shouted and then he dashed to the next booth, "Or cotton candy? I'm hungry…" he insisted.

"In a minute," Niles sighed, grabbing Amelia's hand and walking over to where David was jumping up and down at the cotton candy machine. Charles trailed along behind him and Niles turned to him, "What do you want to eat?" he asked him and the boy shrugged, so Niles paid for three cotton candies and handed one to each of the children knowing it was a treat for them to have so much sugar, but that was the point of a carnival. "Should we play some games?" he asked.

"I want to throw baseballs at the dunk tank," David laughed, "The PE teacher is in there and he said if any of us can dunk him, we can choose whatever we want to play in PE all next week! I want to play baseball!"

"Well if anyone can dunk him, it's you," Niles laughed as they walked toward outside into the crisp air and began to hunt for the dunk tank.

"Daddy…I want to play with the duckies…" Amelia pulled his arm toward the duck pond.

"David is going to try to dunk the PE teacher first," Niles told her, but the little girl teared up, not used to being told no and he picked her up and kissed her on the cheek. "It's David's turn first," he smiled, "then we'll play with the duckies." Amelia wrapped her arms around his neck, her cotton candy leaving sticky marks on the side of his face as they walked to the dunk tank. He missed Daphne. Keeping all three kids entertained by himself was hard…and she managed to do it every single day. She deserved the day off, but being here without her made him appreciate her even more.

"I'm bored," Charles said, staring at the line for the dunk tank. "Can we go home?"

Niles knelt down to his son, smiling gently, "There's a lot to do here," he said. "I'm sure you'll find something you like. Maybe the cake walk…you're pretty lucky. You might win. We can try that after the duck pond."

Charles shrugged, watching as kids threw balls at the target on the dunk tank and missed every time. He was sure his brother would win. He always did. David was the family athlete and his abilities left his brother in the dust every time.

"There you are…" Daphne ran up to them, smiling.

"Mom," David turned to her and jumped up and down. "You came! You can watch me dunk the PE teacher!"

Daphne laughed, "I'd love to see that," she hugged him and then looked at Charles, "What are you going to do today?"

"Dad says the cake walk," he said with little excitement.

"Maybe you'll win dessert," Daphne smiled. Then she reached out and took Amelia from Niles, leaning forward to kiss him on the cheek. She laughed, "You taste like sugar…"

"Amelia's cotton candy," he took a handkerchief out of his pocket, squirting some hand sanitizer on it and rubbing his cheek clean. "What are you doing here?" he asked, relieved to see her. "This was supposed to be your special day. It's your birthday."

"I know," she smiled, "And being here…with all of you…that makes it special."

The line continued to move and finally they were at the front. David was jumping up and down with excitement as they handed him the baseballs. The PE teacher laughed from the dunk tank, "I better get ready to get wet," he teased. "If anyone's gonna get me, it's David Crane." He plugged his nose as David threw the first ball and missed the target just slightly.

"Oh man," he groaned. "I thought I had it."

"You still have two more tries," Niles encouraged him. "You can do it."

David threw the second ball, but missed again and this time he was angry, tossing the third ball down on the ground. "I hate this game," he pouted.

"Hey…you can't be a poor sport," Daphne said, kneeling down and looking him in the eye. "Everyone misses sometimes. The important thing is to keep trying and to be kind and fair about it."

"I'm sorry Mom," he nodded. He picked up the ball and sighed, "I don't want to throw it again." He looked at his younger brother, clinging to his father's leg and reached out to him. "Why don't you try, Charles? Maybe you'll have better luck than me."

"_Me_?" Charles looked at his brother in disbelief. "I'll look like a fool. I'll miss…"

"I missed too," David reminded him. "At least we'll look like fools together."

Charles laughed and looked up at his father. "You should try," Niles smiled. "You never know…"

Charles reluctantly took the ball from his brother and stared at it as if he wasn't sure what to do with it. Then he looked at the target and back at his parents. "You can do it, Charlie," Amelia's giggly voice made him smile. He swung his arm back, throwing the ball with all his might…everyone staring as the ball flew through the air and clunked loudly against the target. The PE teacher screamed as the seat gave way and he fell into the tank of icy water. Charles's eyes widened in disbelief as the line of people cheered him on and his father picked him up and hugged him close.

"You did it!" Niles shouted…not really believing it himself. "That's my boy!"

"Wow…Charles that was amazing," David slapped his brother on the back and skipped around him. "I can't believe it!"

"Yea for Charlie!" Amelia laughed.

The PE teacher emerged from the dunk tank, drying off with a towel and smiled, "I knew it'd be a Crane boy who'd dunk me…good for you Charles," he shook his hand and Charles smiled. "So…what are we doing in PE next week?"

"Can we play tennis?" Charles asked. It was the only sport he liked and they never played it at school.

"Tennis it is," the teacher nodded and squeezed the boy's shoulder. "Good job, buddy." He walked off and Charles turned to his mother.

"I'm gonna win the cake walk too," he grinned. "And we can eat the cake for your birthday, Mommy."

"That sounds lovely," she knelt down and hugged him close, thrilled to see her shy little son bursting with pride and confidence.

That night after the children were in bed, Daphne leaned her head on Niles's chest, "This was my best birthday yet," she told him. "Thank you."

"For what?" he asked. "You were supposed to get time to yourself…time to relax…but you ended up spending the day at an elementary school carnival eating hot dogs and popcorn and carrying Amelia around….listening to the boys bicker about who knows what. I wanted you to have a good day."

"I did," she assured him. "I couldn't imagine a better birthday."

"Really?" he asked, leaning in and kissing her softly.

She nodded, "I was with the people I love most in the word. I'm sorry I was so grouchy yesterday. I guess I forgot how lucky I really am."

He pulled her close, running his fingers through her dark hair and kissing her once more, "What do you say we have our own private birthday celebration," he smiled.

"I was just thinking the exact same thing," Daphne laughed.

He pulled her into a long kiss, and when she finally pulled away he smiled, "Happy Birthday, Daphne."

She pulled him closer to her, "Best…" she kissed him again, "Birthday…" she sighed breathlessly, caressing his skin with her fingers. "Ever."

**The End (Thanks for reading!)**


End file.
